1. Technical Field
This disclosure relates to fuel compositions containing deposit control additives and methods for reducing deposits on the surface of engine components and within the combustion chamber. More specifically, this disclosure relates to fuel compositions containing a deposit-controlling amount of esteramines to inhibit and control engine deposits.
2. Background of Related Art
It is well known that automobile engines tend to form deposits within the combustion chamber and on the surface of engine components, such as carburetor ports, throttle bodies, fuel injectors, intake ports, intake valves, piston tops, and cylinder heads due to the evaporation, oxidation and polymerization of hydrocarbon fuel. These deposits, even when present in relatively minor amounts, often cause noticeable driveability problems, such as stalling and poor acceleration. Moreover, engine deposits can significantly increase an automobile's fuel consumption and production of exhaust pollutants. Therefore, the development of effective fuel detergents or "deposit control" additives to prevent or control such deposits is of considerable importance.
It has now been discovered that certain esteramines are surprisingly useful for reducing engine deposits when employed as fuel additives in fuel compositions.